Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail
by LordByakuran36
Summary: Destiny chose differently. It decided that two more dragons would live with the Fairies, but these two are different. They tend to play by their own rules.
1. Erase My Scars

Hey guys, I know it has been a while for anyone who reads my, admittedly embarrassingly bad practice stories, but I got a break from my job and I watched the most recent season of Fairy Tail and a realization hit me hard. Sting and Rouge resemble Naruto and Sasuke like Gildarts resembles Shanks from One Piece; so I came up with this… Fairy Tail's Twin Dragons.

Humans speaking " Hakuryuu no Hoko"

Dragons or demons speaking "**Hakuryuu no Hoko"**

Northern Fiore, Year x769

From the outside, the cabin didn't stand out in the wood in which in was built. It had a quant, rustic appeal to its one floor structure and its two windows were ablaze with a yellow light from candles, but looks can be deceiving.

It was the home of two people, Kushina Uzumaki and her son Naruto. The word around town was that Kushina was a witch and conjured demons leading to the natural conclusion to why the boy's father had no presence was because she had stripped him of his soul or eaten him. The story differed from person to person.

"Naruto-chan! Come inside, it's getting dark outside."

"Coming Kaa-chan!" the exuberant reply came as a young boy around the age of four dashed through the woods. He had bright yellow hair coupled with blue eyes. His most distinctive mark was the scar that crossed his left eyebrow and the light sun tattoo on his right hand. "Is it dinner already?"

"Yes and you're late." Kushina's scolding came from a hatred of tardiness of any kind. "Where were you?"

"Just in the woods. It's nothing to worry about."

Kushina rolled her eyes at the flippant response. "And you know better than to play off where I can't see you. It isn't safe out there. There are monsters and beasts which could carry you off and eat you; what would your beautiful mother do if she lost her only son who she loves?"

Naruto began to snicker, distorting his features. "If you're so beautiful have another kid."

Kushina smashed her wooden spoon down on her son's head. "I don't want to hear any sass out of you young man. Now march!"

Naruto mumbled something under his breath that his mother didn't catch as he walked over to the table where a large bowl of soup awaited him. He clasped his hands together in a short offering before pulling apart the two sticks and began to dig into his meal. "Hey mom, how come we never go into town?"

"Is that where you were? You shouldn't be going there; the people don't understand people like us."

Naruto frowned. "Is that why they call you a witch?"

Kushina let out a sigh. Why, out of all his father's good qualities did he have to up his penchant for curiosity and involve himself in things he doesn't need to be? "In this part of the country magic is rare; exceedingly rare. You and I both have it and those that don't fear it; humans always fear what they don't understand. That and the few mages who have come from here have been exceptionally skilled, like myself, your father, and his teacher before him."

Naruto nodded, not because he really understood what any of that meant but that's what people do when someone else is talking. "When am I going to start practicing magic? I bet that I'll be really good at it. Maybe I'll be even better than you or… dad!"

"Well you have to learn how to read first, but if you really do want to surpass me and father you are going to have to train very hard. We're exceptional mages." Kushina then went on and on about how great they were as a team and while Naruto listened with rapture she could only think how proud of her son she really was. He cared so much for the world around him and those in it.

Southern Fiore, x769

Sasuke Uchiha walked reticently through the halls of his family's castle. No one would tell him where his brother was.

Suddenly, a hand placed itself on his back. "Hello Sasuke, I hear you have been looking for me."

Sasuke's whole body shivered as his body turned. He was wearing different clothes from that morning Itachi noted, but otherwise looked the same. He held their family's black hair and trademark red eyes, not to mention his unique moon-like birthmark upon his hand.

Barely containing the girlish scream that threatened to release itself from his lips, Sasuke turned to face his older brother, Itachi. "I-I was," that stupid stutter he was still scared, "hoping you could help me practice my magic."

Itachi looked at his brother in silence and notice Sasuke shiver slightly under his gaze. He reached his hand out once again and poked two fingers to his father's forehead. "I'm sorry I cannot. Father wants me to study more this evening."

Sasuke's eyes drifted down. Father always wanted Itachi to do extra work, but he never had Sasuke do it. Sasuke would never admit, but that really made him jealous, he always felt as if Father loved Itachi more than him.

"He also said he wanted to see you. Apparently, he is going to be doing a deal with the Heartfilia Conzern and they have a daughter around your age. He would like to have you occupy her while he does business with her father and mother."

Itachi's message formed a frown upon Sasuke's lips. Itachi loved watching his little brother; he had little control over his emotions but desperately tried to get them under his control. He found it adorable.

"Fine. I'll go talk to this Heartfilia girl." Sasuke began to walk away with his arms crossed over his chest. As Itachi began to take his leave of absence, Sasuke turned around. "Itachi! Promise me that tomorrow we will practice our magic together."

His brother turned around and began to walk to Sasuke. Itachi's eyes were as intense as always, their mother once joked that Itachi never blinked but Sasuke could not remember a time when he had seen his brother blink, but then they closed and a smile appeared on his face. "I would love to, Sasuke. You need to get better if you do indeed plan to live up to our ancestor's legacy.

As Itachi left, Sasuke forgot why he was moving and stayed, with his feet firmly planted in that spot in the hallway, where he was before those words he had never shared with anyone struck him like a hurricane.

Northern Fiore, x771

"Do you need more water, Kaa-chan?" Naruto's voice rang through Kushina's sick and addled haze.

"No…" the slight voice was followed by a bought of violent coughing, "please."

"Are you sure?" Naruto's head slowly tilted to the left side as he asked. "You seem worse than you have been."

"Today is the…" Kushina's words were interrupted by her virulent illness once again, "today is the day that you must leave me. I won't make it much longer."

"Don't say things like that!"

Kushina could feel the tremors in the air as Naruto's large magic power quaked the air around them. If she had the strength, there would be nothing but a proud smile plastered upon her face. "I don't want you to see me at the end, Naruto-chan. You have my gift; that lacrima I implanted in you will ensure you safety as you travel. Please forgive me."

Naruto's voice was cut off by a slight movement of his mother's hand. A flurry of symbols and letters rushed around him in a torrential storm. The next thing he knew, he was no longer at that cabin in the woods. He stood on a rock in a different forest.

The one he had come to know was dark and he could sense the malice hidden within the leaves, but this one was calmed him. It took away the sadness that welled up inside of him from losing the only family he had ever known. It made him feel as though he had found a new home.

Naruto didn't notice the tears fall from his eyes as he thought of his mother for hours. He didn't notice the hunger burning inside of him, begging to be satiated and he certainly didn't notice the enormous, white dragon behind him.

"**Boy**," the voice rumbled like thunder, "**why have you treaded on my holy woods**?"

Naruto didn't speak; he couldn't. So Weisslogia folded its angelic wings behind it and waited for an answer.

Southern Fiore, x771

"Itachi?" Sasuke's voice rang throughout the halls of their expansive home without a soul in sight. Generally, one or two servants could be passed on the way inside but that didn't seem to be the case today. Everyone was gone. If Sasuke was honest, it scared him a little.

"Hello?" Sasuke said as he entered the empty dining hall. It should be time for lunch; the room shouldn't be empty. Sasuke's eyes became shadowed by his concern as he dashed out of the room; he had to find someone.

The guest rooms, the kitchen, Itachi's room, the living room, his father's study, and even the basement and attic were devoid of life. It was like no one had ever lived in this house in the first place.

"Someone please answer! Is this some kind of joke? This isn't funny!"

"They're gone, little brother." Sasuke's eyes brightened with hope; he knew that voice, Itachi. "I've killed them. Do you want to see?"

"What?" it was the only words he could muster at those words.

"Do you want to see their charred and bloodied corpses. Or will my blade soaked in the same blood that runs through our veins be sufficient to inform you of their demise?"

Sasuke walked into the only room he hadn't checked, his parents. As he opened the door, he saw them, his parents, lying in a pool of their own blood covered in burns and cuts. Was this an illusion? Itachi was always skilled when it came to that branch of magic. Was this some kind of joke?

"Right now you probably think they're an illusion. It's okay; you can touch them and make sure they aren't, but you know I wouldn't lie to you Sasuke. We promised, remember?"

"Why?" It was supposed to be a shout, but it came out as a whisper, a weak whisper that just squeaked out. It made him sound weak and pathetic, but that was how he felt right now as his eyes couldn't pull away from the atrocity before him.

"Why? That's an interesting question. I suppose because I could or that they were weak and I am strong. If I had to muster it into one phrase or saying I would say it is because I needed to test my capabilities. All of the training I have done has lead me to a path that I cannot walk away from."

Sasuke put his hands over his ears. "I don't want to hear this. Please! This must be a dream! Make it stop! I don't want this! Why?"

"Do you want this to happen to you Sasuke? Then take revenge and come back with power, but right now you cant because you're weak. So run, Sasuke. Run from your fears and run from me. Otherwise, you will suffer just like they did."

Sasuke couldn't understand what happened next. His legs moved and moved and they wouldn't stop moving. Soon he was outside the house and then he was in the gardens. The next thing he knew, he was in the woods gasping for breath with tears rushing down his eyes.

He just couldn't understand why Itachi did this. Why? It didn't make any sense.

He just needed to be stronger. He needed a new power Itachi didn't know about because he was going to have to kill Itachi. "I will kill you, Itachi, I promise that I will kill you and I'll do anything to do it."

Unnoted location in Fiore, X772

"**Weisslogia, Skiadrum so you too have taken humans under your wing**?" Igneel didn't meet up by his fellow dragons often, but it seemed that more dragons had been gathering pupils nowadays.

"**Yes Naruto has not only gotten over his mother's death, but is progressing rather slowly with his dragon slayer magic. However, I am far more proud of Naruto as an individual; he has endured abuse at the hands of his fellow humans but does not hold any hate or ill will towards them**."

A large black dragon whose scales shimmered as if made of metal lifted its head from the ground and drifted its gaze towards Weisslogia. "**Ho ho, how typical of you Weisslogia. Praising your new student as if he already from the heavens that your magic stems from**."

"**Metalicana, you are as abrasive as your element**," A dragon whose body seemed to be comprised of writhing shadows muttered before looking at Igneel. "**I do worry for Sasuke though he seems much more taken with his revenge and mastering new magic as opposed to growing.**"

"**All of you bickering like children. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised though; its not like any of you were particularly well behaved**." Grandeeney, another white dragon, stated with what could only be interpreted as a disappointed gleam in her eyes.

"**You wouldn't understand, Grandeeney. You have yet to pass your magic onto a human; it is quite the exhilarating experience. Natsu always manages to keep me busy.**" Igneel said, "**That is why we fought together in that War. So that we could give freedom and hope to humans**."

A myriad of noises rang out from those present. Some were of agreement and others of a more pensive nature. "**I expect this generation of wizards will be something exceptional.**"

So that's the prologue. We have Naruto and Sasuke, being a year older than Natsu, but taking Sting and Rogue spots as the White and Shadow dragon slayers. I think Mashima has an idea planned with the whole seven dragon slayers thing so I didn't want to make Naruto and Sasuke dragon slayers of a new element. All suggestions are welcome so leave a review and see what happens.


	2. Over and Under

So here's the next chapter, it kind of covers the training and pre-guild days. Pairings, including the ever-popular harem option, are all open at this point.

Human speaking: "Hori Rei (Holy Ray)

Dragon, demons, and ghosts speaking: "**Hori Rei**" (Holy Ray)

Holy Forest in Fiore, x777

"**Naruto**," Weisslogia knew it was time. Naruto needed to be stronger and if the rumors he had about Acnologia were true then if his pupil killed him, then he would achieve a higher power than he had before. "**We need to talk**."

"Ne, Weisslogia-sensei am I going to learn Hori Rei (Holy Ray)? I think I'm ready. So what are we going to do?" Weisslogia smiled; Naruto was always full of energy it suited their element well.

"**We are going to have one last fight, Naruto**."

Naruto's head cocked itself to the side. "What do you mean 'last'? Are you leaving sensei?"

Naruto was certainly not the most intelligent of humans, but he was perceptive. He picked up on things others didn't and Weisslogia's unique choice of words was something that wouldn't pass by him.

"**All of the dragons are leaving Naruto**."

"There are other dragons? Weisslogia-sensei I thought you were the only one. Are there are other dragon slayers like me to? Can any of them use the same element as me? Can they do that lacrima thing I can? Ne Weisslogia-sensei?" Naruto's eyes shimmered with the excitement and brightness that the White Dragon had come to know and love these past six years. He may not be as powerful as Weisslogia would have liked, but he was going to fix that.

"**When we are done here, I need you to do something; do not ask questions about it. Just do it. I want you to bathe in my blood, Naru-**"

"What are you saying Weisslogia-sensei I can't…"

"**Promise me, Naruto. I know you never go back on your promises. So promises me that once we have our final battle you will bathe in my blood**."

Naruto looked down as his voice dropped, but Weisslogia could hear it, "I promise sensei."

'**Watch Igneel. Watch as this human takes the first steps to becoming a true dragon slayer. This will give him the tool to shape his destiny the way he wishes to. This is my last gift to you Naruto**.'

The large angelic wings beat, creating a sturdy gust in their wake. "**Come boy. Take on your mantle as the White Dragon Slayer and show me the power that is used to kill even my own mighty race**."

Weisslogia could barely follow the boy's movements as he dashed towards him, his fist a ball of holy white energy, with tears in his eyes. Weisslogia noted that this was the first time he had seen Naruto cry since his mother's death.

Crocus, x778

Sasuke Uchiha wandered the streets of Crocus. He had no idea where to start looking for his brother, but he figured that the Rune Knights might be able to help him; as he was sure his brother was considered a criminal in the eyes of the law.

He couldn't say that he really missed Skiadrum, as the dragon hadn't been as close to him as his family had been, but he did miss training with his impromptu teacher. The shadow dragon had taught him several different kinds of magic, not just Kage no Metsuryuu no Maho (Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic). Sasuke could now perform various spells involving fire and lightning as well.

"Can I help you little boy?" The snarky reply came from the Rune Knight standing guard near the entrance. Sasuke hated when people didn't respect him because of his age. Well he really just hated when people didn't respect him period.

Sasuke's cold eyes bored into the man's vision, "I'm looking for whose in charge. Direct me there."

"Nice attitude there brat. How about I teach you a little lesson about who's really in charge here… Guah!" The man's attempt at bravado was cut off by the fist of a twelve year old burying itself in his deep inside his stomach.

"Tell me." Sasuke's gaze dripped with the same venom he

"In…Inside the third door on your left once you get to the third floor."

"Hn."

Sasuke walked into the enourmous building; it was certainly impressive. He knew quite a bit about architecture from his lessons and could tell that the kingdom wasted no expenses giving this particular building not only a practical design, to function as a jail and barracks, but an elegant one to fit in with the Crocus skyline.

"What an unusual visitor. I don't think I have ever had a child pull up a chair in my office." The man was rather tall with golden hair, "oh but what am I doing? I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Minato Namikaze, head of the Rune Knights. So what can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Itachi Uchiha."

The sincere smile that was plastered on Minato's face quickly disappeared. It was replaced with a rather dark grimace. "Looking for your brother?" Minato smirked as the look of surprise covered the young man's face, "It was easy; you have your family's distinctive eyes. Itachi Uchiha has butchered not only your family but also entire scores of villages alongside his comrades in the Red Dawn dark guild. he is an S-Rank criminal best left to the Rune Knights or the Ten Wizard Saints."

"I have to stop him! I'm strong enough now; I know I can do it. Please!"

Minato looked up and opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped by a knock on the door. "Come in"

"Am I interrupting something sensei?" A blue-haired boy, close to Sasuke's age with a distinctive red tattoo over the right side of his face, asked as he opened with door.

"Not at all, Siegrain. I'd like you to meet Sasuke Uchiha."

The boy, Sasuke noted to be named Siegrain, looked at him curiously. "So you survived. I had heard that all of your family members save for your brother had been murdered." The boy gave a disarming smile but Sasuke ignored it, "I'm glad to hear that someone made it out of that terrible tragedy. Are you here to join the Rune Knights and hunt down your brother?"

That was an option Sasuke had not thought of. He simply assumed that he would get the information from the Knights, kill his brother and then bring the Uchiha name back to glory. He had never considered doing it with help or receiving more guidance from other teachers and if this Siegrain boy was receiving training from Minato, whose magic power thinned the very air that he breathed twelve feet away, then he could certainly learn something from the man.

"If I join the Rune Knights would you allow me to access all of your information on this Red Dawn and my brother you have available?"

Minato's hand reached his chin and his eyes drifted upwards. Sasuke was sure the man already had an answer, but he was trying to make it more dramatic. "I suppose. Do you have any other prerequisites to joining the Knights? Because young Siegrain here isn't a member but is taking on missions for a base pay; we don't like to give missions to guilds are… rather tactless in their missions. We could offer you something similar."

"Could you train me?"

"Are you always this impolite? It's rather annoying and to answer your question, no. I teach the same way my master and founder of the Rune Knights, Tobirama Senju, taught; one student at a time and my current student is Siegrain. But I suppose my question to you is, will you join the Rune Knights, Sasuke-kun? If you are as powerful as you say than we could always use a man like you."

Sasuke stood and thought for what felt like an eternity. He did want to end Itachi on his own, but also the Rune Knights had almost unlimited resources and new magic for him to learn. They clearly had capable people if this man was their leader. Sasuke had yet to feel magic power like this since he met Skiadrum. He could use their help even…

No. They weren't there. They could never understand the suffering, the anguish, and sorrow he endured. He would do this alone for he wan an avenger. He was strong; he didn't need people like this Minato or Siegrain he would destroy Itachi on his own and bring glory back to their clan name.

Narrowing his red eyes at the man before him, Sasuke tilted his head up and walked away.

Outside Crocus, x778

Jellal Fernandes could not believe what just happened. He met Sasuke Uchiha, a boy whose body was never found at the site of the massacre. Everyone, himself and Zeref included, believed him to be dead. "This changes things."

"**Does it Jellal**?" the raspy voice that had led him to his new freedom spoke once again, "**He can be but a pawn in our chess game. There is no need for worry as all is going according to plan. Minato suspects nothing and has taught you his Tentai Maho** (Heavenly Body Magic) **while Brain has taught you Yami no Maho**_ (Darkness Magic). _**All you have to do is get the spot on the Magic Council and then we can begin our grand plan**."

"Yes they don't suspect a thing. Brain has given me training in return for the slaves from the tower and Minato said I could get a Council seat by the time I turned nineteen. All is going according to plan, Master Zeref." Jellal began to laugh maniacally as he walked further and further away from Crocus.

Ultear smirked as she observed Jellal buy her little bit. All was going according to plan, but she should inform Master Hades about this new development. He could have plans for a new player like Sasuke Uchiha and he would be easy to manipulate given his whole past with his brother.

"Master Hades," the shadowy image of her Master appeared on her orb, "We have a new development. It seems that Itachi Uchiha failed to kill his brother."

"This is good news, Ultear. We can always use someone with his legendary blood; I remember a time when his ancestor Madara Uchiha had fought to a standstill with Master Mavis."

Ultear struggled not to roll her eyes. Master Hades talked like such an old man 'In my day this' and 'In my day that'. How droll. "I understand, Master. Do you want me to pursue him?"

"No, but keep him under surveillance and intervene if he does indeed find his brother. I do not wish for such a potential ally to be wasted at the hands of _that_ guild. Their refusal to join the Balam Alliance will get them killed; it is the only protection against the Magic Council and Legal Guilds."

Ultear knew that Hades had been in league with Brain and Mard Geer to form the Balam Alliance between Oracion Seis and Tartarus, but she had no idea that the Red Dawn had refused them. "They rejected your offer, Master?"

Hades made a noise that Ultear could only interpret as a perturbed sigh. "Not mine personally, but an offer by the Alliance. It seems that we are a 'plague to their dream of peace' or some other such nonsense."

"They're after peace?"

"Or something equally as foolish. They are a threat though; they are made up entirely by S-Rank mages from all over the world. They are versed in magic and skills the likes of which you can only begin to imagine. Remember watch Sasuke Uchiha and keep me informed about his whereabouts but do not take any action unless I clear you. Hades out."

Her Master's image died in the orb where it had been born only a few moments before. "Things are getting interesting…"

Balsam Village in Fiore, x778

"Naruto-kun!" the now thirteen-year-old blonde looked up from the ground to see a small cat running towards him with tears in his eyes, "Naruto-kun he's here! That guy you talked about, Fairy Tail's Lightning God Laxus Dreyar, he's here!"

"Laxus is here? Where?"

'I promised Lector I would show everyone in this world that I am strong! Beating someone like Laxus would certainly prove that I did kill Weisslogia and I always keep my promises.'

Naruto's run broke into a sprint. He could barely contain his excitement at this opportunity. Laxus was an S-class mage of Fairy Tail; the strongest guild in all of Fiore.

It was then that Naruto could see the mage of legend. He was clad in an orange shirt with his signature headphones placed over his ears. His hair was spikier than he had seen in pictures but with that scar over his eye; Naruto knew it was he.

"Laxus!" the man in question turned to face Naruto, "Fight me!"

"Is that kid really going to fight Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail? He's an S-Rank Mage and he's the grandson of a Wizard Saint!"

"But you've heard that kid and his cat, he killed a dragon…supposedly. If he did then he might be stronger than Laxus."

Laxus felt the urge to roll his eyes. Natsu was even here and this brat made him think of the pink-haired ball of destruction. What was he a dragon slayer too?

"Hakuryu no Tsume! (White Dragon's Claw)" the blonde rushed Laxus with a blazing white light coating his fist before making a swipe.

"You have to be kidding me…" The attack was telegraphed from miles away and Laxus mildly sidestepped the blow and Naruto went tumbling through the dirt.

"Look I don't particularly like beating up on kids but when they ask for it. I give it." A bolt of lightning descended from the sky and struck the White Dragon Slayer with the force of a cannon.

"Naruto-kun!" Laxus' eyes drifted to the small cat that had just screamed. So this dragon slayer had a cat partner as well.

"You think that was enough to take me down. Think again, Laxus. Hakuryu no Hoko (White Dragon's Roar)!" A beam of light struck Laxus in the chest before he could even react.

'What attack speed and power!' Laxus hadn't seen such attack speed except in people like himself and Gildarts.

"Go Naruto-kun go! Prove that you killed that dragon!" So this kid killed his dragon. That's interesting.

The next thing Laxus knew was several light beams blasted themselves into his chest. Naruto then covered his hands in balls of white holy light and began a rapid series of attacks. The first one slammed into Laxus' stomach and the next was an uppercut to his chin.

"You're not bad, kid. That was a pretty good hit," lightning crackled around his fist, "My turn." Laxus' fist slammed into Naruto's chest sending him flying through the street and crashing into a food stand.

"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the Heavens and reap destruction! Rejingu Boruto (Raging Bolt)!" As Naruto landed on the ground lightning sprung up around his body sending it convulsing with each tendril of yellow magi energy.

"Did he kill that kid?" Bystanders were annoying, they didn't understand mages; if that kid had taken that early blow and not passed out then he would be okay.

"You are as powerful as they said, but let me show you the power that killed a dragon. Howaito Doraibu (White Drive)!" White magic energy began to cloak Naruto's body.

"You just keep getting more and more interesting." Laxus admitted. "But you aren't going to win."

Laxus' body began to emit lightning before his body, coated in the magical electricity, rushed at pushed his leg into Naruto's torso. Another flash and Laxus was behind him smashing both hands clasped together on Naruto's back. "Stay down."

'I can barely move. All this lightning running through me; I can't move my hands…but I need to get up for Lector. I never break my promises.'

Laxus noticed the body twitch, he should be almost completely paralyzed. "You're not bad. I have seen many mages fall to my thunder, but you seem particularly resistant."

"One can only be truly strong when they have something precious to protect. I promised Lector that I would prove to everyone that I am strong and I wont fall until I do."

Laxus raised a hand only for multiple balls of lightning to erupt from his palms. Naruto dodged the first three and shot his own beam of light to intercept and prematurely explode the others. Laxus was about to comment before he saw Naruto bring his hands together at his left side that was followed by a bright light. "Damn, I can't see."

"Metsuryu Ogi: Hori Nova (Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Holy Nova)!"

Laxus was slammed through the wall of the nearby building. "That's the best of my best. This fight is over." The white light that surrounded Naruto's body began to fade.

The next thing Naruto knew he was on the ground. "Your attack was good but for the most part it fazed right once I transformed my body into electricity so then I simply slammed my head into yours. You probably can't move right now; it's an effect of my Kaminari Kei Kakushu no Maho (Lightning Magic)."

"Even my true strength, fighting for Lector, failed. How? How can anyone overcome true strength?" Naruto murmured as tendrils of yellow lightning coursed through his body.

"That's my strength. Yours is the power to kill dragons, mine lies in my ability to overcome any obstacle. That's what it means to be a Fairy Tail Mage."

Naruto's eyebrows drew closer together, "What does it mean to be in a guild?"

Laxus knew those words, those same words had been uttered by the old man. What did it mean to be in Fairy Tail? "It means to be surrounded by the strongest. It means to be the best of the best and carrying on a legacy passed down for close to a hundred years."

"Heh… The strongest? Legacy? I wonder what's that like?"

"Join brat. You are certainly strong enough to be one of us," Laxus' gaze fell upon the great destruction caused by Naruto's attack, "and you seem to already have that innately destructive nature in all of our guild members."

Laxus' placed the headphones back over his ears and extended a hand to the fallen dragon slayer. "So?"

"What do you think, Lector? Do you want to join a guild?" Naruto's hand extended with a closed fist only for Lector to close his own and bump it to his partners.

So that's the second chapter. Once again, a lot is up in the air at this point so if you want to drop a line send it in the form of review or PM. Seriously, I love talking to people on Fanfiction so just message me.


	3. Into the Nothing

So I've been busy with work (over the summer) and college (since college started) and haven't been able to update. Plus my computer crashed and I lost my data…damn you porn viruses.

Disclaimer: I realized that I have yet to actually do a disclaimer. I will never own Naruto, but you never know about Fairy Tail.

Makarov was expecting several things when Laxus came back. A completed mission was one of them and his bad attitude was another, but another blonde was not one of them.

"This is Fairy Tail? Looks kind of shitty." He also did not expect the kid to be a dick.

"Ah you are back, Laxus. I had no idea you would be late as you generally finish your missions so soon."

"I met a snag." Laxus eyes drifted towards the other blonde boy who was sitting by his side with an immature smirk on his face. "He wants to join Fairy Tail."

Makarov's grin dropped into a serious demeanor, "Oh and why would you want to join, boy? Fairy Tail is not just a guild it's a home and like any home it's filled with family and friends. It doesn't agree with many mages but it is how we live."

"Family huh? I don't care about things like strength or money; Lector does, but I don't. I want adventure and friends; I want to experience life the way I want it to be with fun and games and all the pranks I can pull. Fairy Tail seems like just the place for that."

Makarov laughed at the proud posture Naruto ad taken on during his speech,"What did you say your name was?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!"

Makarov's face recovered its deceptive smile as he turned to his grandson, "Can you find young Naruto a guild stamp? I think we have just found ourselves a new member."

Naruto and Lector's cries of happiness attracted a crowd of other guild members giving Makarov time to think to himself. 'Uzumaki huh? Kushina had a son? I wonder what this means? Master Purehito what would you do?'

"So you're joining huh? What's your name kid?"

"What kind of magic do you use?"

"What's your name?"

As the crowd moved closer, they began to enclose Naruto and Lector in the corner of the guild.

"Enough!" the crowd stopped as soon as the commanding voice of a red-haired girl about Naruto's age. "We should allow the newcomer to introduce himself at his own pace. It is only logical for us to ask any remaining questions after the introduction is over in order to avoid conflicting questions."

Naruto looked at the red-haired girl for a moment before walking up to her and flicking her in the eye, "You shouldn't tell others what to do. You aren't in charge." Then he walked away.

A pink-haired boy turned to his dark-haired counterpart, "That guy just hit Erza, I think he's going to die."

True to form, Erza Scarlet reacted, as anyone would expect her to: wailing Naruto in the face. His body flew across the floor before crashing in some chairs over by the bar leaving a cloud of dust.

Naruto slowly got up, a trail of blood coming from the side of mouth. His blue eyes no longer held the same levity that they carried early. "You just messed now! Naruto-kun is going to crush you!" A bright light emanated from Naruto's hands after Lector's exclamation.

'Maybe he's weaker than I thought. If Erza could do that to him, than he definitely is worth my time.' Laxus snorted to himself before walking up the stairs. Why would he wait around here and watch two weaklings fight when he could take an S-Class mission and give himself a real challenge.

"That magic, it is the same as Natsu's." Erza's cold gaze met Naruto's. "You are a dragon slayer too then and I would guess that by the energy coming from your hands, you use light."

"Another dragon slayer?" Natsu's shock broke as he turned to Naruto with a determined fiery gaze, "Do you know where Igneel is?!"

Naruto stopped his magic and put his hands on his head, "No sorry. I don't know who Igneel is." He looked at Erza, "sorry about hitting you, but you shouldn't be such a bitch to your family."

The others watched as he walked away as Lector chased after him, "I can't believe someone would talk to Erza like that," Lisanna said as his figure slowly disappeared from view.

"He just met her. I guess if anyone would be brave enough it would be someone who doesn't know her," Gray said.

Natsu turned to his companions, "Why are we just letting him leave like that? We should go fight him! Let's go!" Natsu's exuberance carried to the others and soon Gray, Lisanna, and Cana all rushed out to go "greet" their new guild member, Fairy Tail style.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're a bitch, cow." Erza turned to the smirking face of her rival, "The new guy seems pretty smart. Well that's a lie, he actually seems kind of stupid, but he knows that you're a bitch so her can't be all bad, right?"

"Shut up, you flat harpy."

"OI! Do you want to fight you frigid bitch?"

Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail

"Ne Naruto-kun, why did you really join Fairy Tail?"

Naruto laughed. "I should have figured that you would have seen through that Lector. Did you know I have never really made a single decision of my own free will in my life? It's a weird thing to think about. I did mean those things I said to that old man, but I want to do something good with the power that Weisslogia-sensei gave me and there is no easier way to help people than through a guild."

"But you did mean all that stuff about friendship and fun?"

Naruto titled his head to left in confusion "Yeah. I thought that was a given. I can't have both?"

"Of course, Naruto-kun, but first we must prove that you are the strongest here. You defeated a dragon after all, I'm sure you could have defeated that red-headed girl if you had taken it seriously." Lector said with a raised paw as if teaching a student.

"I could have… maybe… that punch really hurt. She was a lot stronger than I gave her credit for," Naruto looked down at Lector, "You know that I don't really care about being the strongest. Laxus beat me and since he ain't the guildmaster I think he isn't even the strongest one there."

"But Naruto-kun I-"

"Want to eat?" Lector's whining was cut off by Naruto picking him up and placing him on his head, "Let's go eat ramen."

"FIGHT ME!" Naruto barely avoided the heavily telegraphed attack from behind. As Natsu's fist passed his cheek he felt the heat of flame leave a small burn.

'That fire is really hot. That will do some serious damage if it hits me.' The next punch was an uppercut to Naruto's chin that he once again dodged which Naruto followed it up with what could only be described as a Spartan kick straight to Natsu's chest sending him flying into the nearby river in Magnolia.

"He's stronger than we thought." Cana said to Gray, "I thought that after he barely took that hit from Erza he would have been only a little bit better than you guys, but he is right up there with Erza or Mirajane if they were going all out. He is going to be a real monster in a few years."

'Just his kick blew Natsu away? The only people to ever take him down like that are Ji-chan, Laxus, Gildarts, or Erza, but I'm sure some of the others like Mirajane could do it if they tried; Cana's right. This guy is strong.' Gray thought as he pulled a knocked out Natsu from almost drowning in the river.

"Whoops. Did I knock him out?" Naruto called out to Gray, "I have a really hard time holding back. I used to be fine with it but that changed recently and I have no control anymore." Naruto ran over and threw Natsu over his shoulder and gave a smile to Gray and patted him on the back, "The least I can do is help."

'That was cool. I guess I got all worried that we would have a male Erza for nothing.' He thought as he watched the blond heft his rival away. Poor Gray never noticed the piece of paper with 'I SUCK' written on it stuck to his back.

Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail

"This ramen is great!" Naruto exclaimed between mouthfuls of noodles to a recently awakened Natsu.

'It's just ramen and it is not even that good. What's wrong with this guy?' Natsu thought as he watched the blonde dragon slayer eat his fourth blow of ramen.

"Naruto-kun loves ramen, it is his favorite dish and constitutes roughly eighty percent of his diet." Lector said to Natsu.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically at his partner, "The other twenty percent is things I find in the woods when I don't have money for ramen!" After pausing a moment he added to his statement, "That's another good bonus of joining Fairy Tail; I can now actually get paid for the things I have been doing for the past year."

"What have you been doing the past year?" Naruto's ramen-induced smile dropped as he looked at the sullen countenance of Natsu, "It was so hard living without Igneel. He meant everything to me. Why would he just leave like that?" Natsu was going to continue but was cut off by a hand placing itself on his shoulder.

"How could you have been sad, Natsu? You have spent this whole time with Fairy Tail, your family. Igneel may have meant something to you then, but this is now. We can't stay in the past because we will never move on; I can't waste time thinking of Weisslogia-sensei because I have to live for him just as you have to live for Igneel."

Natsu's shadowed eyes met the smiling face of Naruto in the shade of the ramen bar. He knew then that this other boy was right. Igneel wouldn't want him to feel sad, he would want him to celebrate their time together by using the training he had taught Natsu.

He tackled Naruto, who almost fell over in his seat, with tears brimming in his eyes muttering 'thank you' over and over again. Naruto laughs at his moment of embarrassment, due to the very judging glances he received from the others around the bar, which only got worse once Lector felt lonely and tackled the two dragon slayers.

"Naruto," Natsu's face made its way to Naruto's, "will you be my brother?"

Naruto sighed. "Natsu we are guild mates. That bond is like family but it still isn't; mixing those feelings isn't good. I want to be friends with everyone there," 'except maybe that red-haired girl,' Naruto added to himself, "being brothers with you would betray that."

He got up out of his chair and held out a hand to Natsu, "But let's be friends, ne?"

'That's why I know Naruto will be the strongest in existence.' Lector thought staring at Naruto rubbing his hand into Natsu's hair in order to mess it up, much to Natsu's protest. 'He brings people towards him. He has a charisma that I don't think anyone can beat. It doesn't matter if Laxus can stop him now or if that red-haired girl because when push really comes to shove, Naruto will just talk his way out of it. It's his special talent.'

"Uh sir?" the ramen stand owner, a middle-aged man lacking any identifiable features, asked, "When are you going to pay?"

"Lector, Natsu…" Naruto's happy tone dropped off, "Run!" before taking off in the other direction in an attempt to eat without having to pay.

Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail

"Let's see Lector, what mission sounds good? Hunting rare beasts? No we do that all the time. How about searching for treasure? No I hate oceans. I know! Lector, it's perfect; Bandit removal, all we have to do is beat up some bandits hanging around the local villages and we can collect a hefty reward of fifty thousand jewels."

Lector nodded, "Let's go. Since you're the strongest Naruto you can beat up those bandits no problem!"

"I am great aren't I?" Naruto grinned. Today was going to be a great day and this mission would be easy. Everything was going exactly as planned.

"Where are you going?" A new voice, or at least one that Naruto did not recognize called out behind him. He turned to see a white-haired girl around his age, with what he assumed were her siblings due to the color of the hair, looking at him.

"I've got a mission. Lector and I are going to kick all their asses."

Mirajane snorted, "Rookies shouldn't take higher level missions like that alone and last I checked you are a rookie. I think I should come along just to make sure you don't die out there. The world is a scary place you know."

"I'm fine. I've got Lector and that's all the back up I need." Naruto said as he turned and walked out. "Weird girl."

"All girls are weird, Naruto-kun."

The blonde nodded in agreement, "Yeah they are. Hey do you think we could grab some ramen before we leave?"

Mirajane, however, was in complete and utter shock. "Did her just deny me? Me! I am the strongest woman in Fairy Tail!" She shouted while kicking a chair in outrage.

"Nee-san," Elfman cried out in worry, "Please don't I'm sure he didn't mean it. I mean it was a manly thing to do, going alone like that."

Lisanna added her own two cents to her enraged sister, "Yeah Mira-nee he's strong. He probably doesn't need your help to handle a C-Rank mission; it is just bandits after all."

"Besides you aren't the strongest woman in Fairy Tail. I am." The voice, somehow both haughty and calm at the same time, rang our from a girl with a rapier and metal breast plate. "When he took that punch he proved himself worthy of taking a quest alone. Otherwise, I would have made him go with another guild member."

"Why is it Erza's punch that decided it? Shouldn't it be the fact that he survived Laxus?" Came a voice from the crowd.

"What was that? You fugly ginger bitch! I'm much stronger than your titless ass!"

"I will stab you with a rusty knife you ratchet slut!"

Makarov sighed as the two girls engaged in the first of their bi-daily fights that would of course send all of the other guild members to fight as well. It was a vicious cycle. One he had a simple, yet passing solution for: alcohol. Makarov would drink the sorrows of being a master to the world's most destructive guild.

He wasn't worried about the newest member of his flock. Laxus did not often leave survivors let alone bring others back to the guild. Meaning that Naruto had, in some small way, impressed his grandson, which is not an easy feat. Laxus did not respect any one in the guild with the exception of Gildarts and himself, Ivan too if he had still been a member.

Twin Dragons of Fairy Tail

Sasuke looked at the corpses of those around him. He lived by a simple philosophy now: there were those who were strong and those who were weak. They were predator and prey. He would be strong, strong enough to kill Itachi and anyone who sides with him.

"You seem to be quite the capable mage."

Sasuke looked up to a strange looking man. He was tall and clad in a somewhat ridiculous purple suit and hat. Sasuke would guess that it was probably supposed to make him look like a witch or maybe a warlock; it didn't work.

"I am." Never let it be said that Sasuke Uchiha was one for many words.

"That's good. My name is Jose and I am a guild master of the prominent guild Phantom Lord. Maybe you've heard of it?" He laughed as if he had told a joke, but he was the only one laughing, "I am always looking for new talent to replenish our ranks and get us ahead of the competition."

"Are you offering me to join your guild? I don't do comrades or companions. Everything I do is for me and me alone. Why would I join a guild and have to share all that?" Sasuke's retort was followed up by a hand making its way to the hilt of his chokuto.

Jose smirked, it was an awful and sickening smile, but it got Sasuke's attention. "But you want power do you not? You would not have cut down those men in such a manner if you did not want power. Only the strong understand that others must sacrifice their lives for the betterment of others. Phantom Lord understands this. Do you know why? Phantom Lord is power. We will be the most powerful guild in Fiore and once that happens we will move to the capital for they will be helpless without us and beg for our aid. We will give it, of course, but in return for the throne."

Sasuke smirked, "You talk a lot. You know that?"

"Talking is merely one of my many talents boy." Jose smirked transformed into a sinister sneer, "Do you wish to know my others? I am one of the Ten Wizard Saints! How would it feel to learn at the feet of one such as me? Power would not be a goal for you, but a lifestyle and all you have to do is take my hand."

A hand, covered in a purple glove, reached out the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Sasuke grabbed it. "Fabulous my child. We have much to do and not much time to do it, but I promised you the world and I will deliver."

So that's it. It is more of an interlude chapter having Naruto meet the prominent characters and set up future problems and debates. Sasuke joined Phantom, that's cool I guess.

Oh there was one thing I have to mention. For the pairings, I was thinking either Naruto/Cana or Naruto/Mirajane. Sasuke's pairing will remain disclosed until one of them has been decided upon. The reason for the "or" is at first it was Cana, but then I thought Naruto is 'holy light' and that would be a cool dichotomy with Mira's demon powers. Plus she had serious character development in the Tartarus Arc while Cana has not really developed since Tenrou Island. Help me! I need help deciding and it's either this or flipping a coin.


End file.
